


The Poisoned Bouquet

by Gidgett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gidgett/pseuds/Gidgett
Summary: When Chloe makes fun of Marinette in class (as usual), Alya and Adrien step in to help, embarrassing Chloe. After class, the new boy who's been crushing on her tries to give Chloe a bouquet of roses. Frustrated, angry, and jealous of Marinette, Chloe rudely rejects the boy, throwing the bouquet to the ground.Hawkmoth seizes the boy and makes him his latest villain; a boy who can control flowers to torture those who made fun of him in exchange for Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. He goes around Paris, taking control of the flowers, uprooting the city, crumbling buildings, and blocking the city off from the outside world. While he may seem a little ridiculous upon first sight, he's got a few tricks up his sleeve and becomes one of the most deadly villains the superheroes have faced yet.When Chat Noir and Ladybug fall ill, and the new superheroes aren't experienced enough to handle it alone, who will save Paris from disaster before it crumbles into an overgrown ghost city?





	The Poisoned Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Poisoned Bouquet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455528) by LovingPercyJackson (Me). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> *No smut.  
> * Swearing.  
> *There will be a little blood, but not gore.  
> *Slightly more mature than the show.  
> *Marinette/ Ladybug and Adrien/ Chat Noir won't be making out every chapter.  
> *The relationship will take time to develop.  
> *Fluff warning.
> 
> I started this fanfiction on Wattpad a while ago, but I'm just now posting it on here. So, I'm slightly embarrassed of the first chapter, but I'm proud of pretty much everything that I've written afterwards.  
> 

Marinette sat in class, her hands cupping her chin as she rested her elbows on the table. Her bluebelle eyes were stuck on the blonde-haired boy that sat in front of her.

I wonder if Adrian-

“Ah,” she cried out and ducked her head to look under the desk. She caught her Alya, her best friend, as she moved her foot away from Marinette’s. She popped her head up to ask why her friend had kicked her, but then she noticed that every pair of eyes in the class were staring at her questioningly.

“Are you okay, Miss Dupain-cheng,” asked Miss Bustier, her teacher.

“O-oh,” Marinette said, her body rigid. “I-I was just being fidgety and swinging my feet a bit and- uh- stubbed my toe.” Her voice raised slightly at the end of her response, making it seem more like a question than an answer, as she raised her hands and shrugged.

“Oh… I see.” Miss Bustier chuckled nervously, and Marinette joined in, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. “Well, I hope you’re okay. Just try to contain yourself until the next class.” Miss Bustier smiled.

“Ye-yeah… Sure thing…”

Marinette ducked her head to avoid looking anyone in the eyes.

“No surprise,” whispered Chloe Bourgeois, the most rich, spoiled, and annoying girl in the grade, to her “friend” Sabrina in a not-so-discrete tone. Marinette groaned quietly.

“I mean, she’s such a klutz. I bet you most of it’s staged to try to get people to because she’s sooo ‘funny,’” she continued. “Too bad it doesn’t even work! Then again, maybe she is just is a klutz and all she does is mess things up and make a fool of herself.”

The two’s laughter rang out like yaps from little annoying hyenas as they high-fived each other.

Marinette’s gaze went downcast as a sickening feeling grew in her gut. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Her shoulders tensed, and she gripped the edge of her seat to keep herself from bolting out of the classroom that very second.

“Ugh,” Alya yelled and jumped up, her body shaking with fury. “Who do you have to be so rotten all the time!? We never even did anything to you in the first place!”

“How dare you,” Chloe screeched. “Adrikins, are you really going to allow them to speak to me like that?” She turned to him, her puppy-eyes mode on. Alya groaned and rolled her eyes.

Adrian stared at her for a couple seconds in silence. He seemed to be fighting between two responses in his mind.

“Well,” Chloe snapped impatiently when she didn’t receive an immediate response.

After a moment’s hesitance, Adrian frowned and slowly shook his head.

“Sorry Chloe, but I’m with Marinette. What you said was seriously not cool. You can really damage someone by saying something like that. You don’t have to be so mean all the time.”

Chloe stared at him, her jaw slack and her eyes wide.

“You might wanna close your mouth, Chloe,” Alya said with a giggle. “You don’t wanna catch a fly. Then again, you are quite a toad, so...”

The class erupted in a fit of giggling and laughing, drowning out Chloe’s screeching. However, the only thing Marinette could think about was Adrian.

He stood up for me against Chloe, she thought, setting one of her hands on her and Alya’s desk. She glanced up to see Adrian smiling kindly at her. She blushed and found herself getting lost in his perfect light green eyes. Slowly, but surely, he placed his hand gently on hers, trying to give her comfort.

Marinette’s cheeks flushed as she glanced down at his hand. She looked back up at him, and felt a smile spread across her lips. She let the heaviness of Chloe’s harsh words slide off her shoulders as she melted under his soft gaze.

Until Chloe decided to open her big mouth again.

“My father will hear about this,” she cried as she jumped from her seat. She stomped her foot, and snatched her phone off her desk, getting ready to dial the mayor’s number.

“Oh sure,” Alya said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Go cry to daddy about your problems you created. Oh but Daddy will fix it! I forgot! Because he always fixes your problems for you because you’re a spoiled little wimp! Honestly, I don’t see what Ladybug sees in you to make her think you’re capable of being a superhero. I surely don’t see it.”

“Ugh,” Chloe cried, and opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Miss Bustier.

“Now, now- that’s enough, girls! Chloe, Alya, please return to your seats.”

The two shot one more glare at each other before sitting back down in their seats.

Miss Bustier sighed. “Now, that’s better. Thank you girls. From now on, if you think a single negative thought, please keep it to yourself instead of vocalizing it to the rest of the class, as it already should be, might I add.”

“But Miss Bustier, I was just trying to stick up for Marinette,” Alya said.

“Yes, I understand that, Alya, but while your intentions were good, your methods were not. Instead of adding more fuel to the fire, please just let the teacher handle it.”

“Okay… I understand. Sorry Miss Bustier,” Alya said dejectedly.

“It’s okay. Now, let’s get back to our lesson, shall we?”

Marinette glanced back at her and Adrian’s clasped hands, then back into his eyes. They simultaneously blushed, and looked away from each other. Adrian slowly removed his hand and began to turn around.

“Wait,” she whispered quietly.

Adrian stopped and turned back to her, raising his eyebrows questioningly. “Yeah, Marinette?”

Her heart hammered wildly in her chest. “I-I just wanted to-” She sighed, and took a deep breath. “Thanks.”

Adrian smiled, causing Marinette’s stomach to churn. “No problem,” he whispered back with a wink.

When he turned back in is seat, she let out a quiet sigh of contempt. She glanced at Alya, who smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

Something caught the corner of Marinette’s eye, just behind her friend’s shoulder. There Chloe sat, her arms crossed, glaring daggers at Marinette.

Oh no, she thought, and slumped back in her seat, feeling the weight of Chloe’s anger and jealousy come back on her shoulders.

Marinette sat through the rest of the class, trying to pay attention to the lesson, and not the death glare Chloe was sending from just a few seats away.


End file.
